


My House My Rules

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, All Consensual Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Cockrings, Coming Untouched, Consensual spanking, Dick riding, Dominance, Dream is a huge brat, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, George calls dream sir, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Kind of Sweet, M/M, Morning After, Morning after chapter, Multi, Name Calling, OMC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgies, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Polydreamteam, Punishment, Riding, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slight Aftercare, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Teasing, Whips, Yeah I wrote like 5k in a weekend, bad is so soft and I wrote him like that on purpose, clothes pins, cursing, degrading, extremely teasing, handjobs, mention of safewording, platonic showering, praising, showering together, sounding in chapter 7 only, though I hate emotions, whoa Yankee with no brim, yes I update/change tags every time I post a new chapter come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: "So gather round, here are the rules. 3 hunters vs. 1 speedrunner. If Dream wins then he gets to order all of us around for a night. But if he does not complete the speedrun then all of us get to order him around for a night."The grand finale is finished!*This is PERSONAS ONLY, I don't ship real people.*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/BadBoyHalo, Dream/George/Bad/Sapnap
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1599
Collections: Download fics, you've read this fucker :]





	1. Manhunt 3v1

"You all insane," George whined while sitting back on his bed. "I cannot believe-" 

"What?" Bad teased, "It'll be fun!" 

"Come on I think I will be fun," Dream taunted, "But for real George, if you don't want to it's fine." 

"No, I'll do it," George sighed. "I'm just so worried Dream will win."

"I think his chance is slim," Sapnap said wrapping his arms around Bad and cuddling up against him.

The 4 boys all lazed about on George's bed. It kind of seemed unreal, they all were finally living under the same roof… Well Dreams roof as he liked to remind them.

"You are under my roof, Mister!" The dirty blonde shouted as Sapnap flipped him off from the other side of the breakfast bar. 

When you put 4 not-so-straight boys in one house and expect them all to keep it in their pants, you are in for some serious trouble. It all started when Dream wouldn't stop flirting, Badboyhalo having a breakdown about liking both Sapnap and Dream at the same time, and George struggling with his sexuality because Dream shouldn't be allowed to walk around in a towel. 

Then Sapnap, like the mom he is, forced everyone into his bedroom, locked the door, and didn't let anyone out until they all talked about their feelings. 

And that is how the poly dream team was born. 

"What do you mean my chance is slim!" Dream declared. "I wouldn't have put it out there if I didn't think I was gonna win."

"Brat," Sapnap mumbled, throwing a pillow into Dream's face. 

Sap and Dream were always in a playful battle, Dream would act bratty all day until Sap showed him his place. The cycle would start again. Sap was the tallest in the house and his skin was sun-kissed and tan. 

"I am not a brat." Dream whispered. 

"That is not true at all."

"Shut up you absolutely muffin." 

"Dream..!" They called out as the blonde giggled and shoved his face in a pillow. 

"Okay, okay guys, what's the official rules before we actually film this tomorrow?" Sapnap asked. 

"So gather round, here are the rules," The shortest black-haired boy began. "3 hunters vs. 1 speedrunner, we make a video out of it. If Dream wins then he gets to order all of us around for a night. But if he does not complete the speedrun then all of us get to order him around for a night. Safewords are to be used, not forcing anyone to do anything they are not completely comfortable with. If anyone safewords the scene stops, like always." 

"And that's a risk you are willing to take?" George stammered turning to Dream. 

"Yep." He chimed. 

"This is gonna be fun," Sapnap said.

* * *

  
  


"Are you serious, Bad!" Dream hissed. "I had that in the bag!" 

Bad was doubled over at the kitchen table laughing. The British boy couldn't speak; he was in tears at the sight of Dream. The blonde's cheeks were flushed, his hair was messy, and his arms were crossed like a 5-year-old. Sapnap retrieved something from the fridge and teased, "I thought this was a risk you were willing to take?" the tallest boy put his hand on Dream's shoulder. 

Dream batted the hand away and scoffed, "I was so close." 

George was practically sobbing he was in such disarray from Dream's temper tantrum. "Guys, I can't stop-" he babbled. 

"So boys what's the game plan?" the shortest boy said while moving to stand behind Dream. Bad put his arms around his waist and swayed from side to side. "I was thinking chastity or maybe forced orgasm?" 

"Bad..!" Dream jumped. 

"Both?" Sapnap and George said in unison. 

"I hate you people," the speedrunner remarked as he slipped out of Bad's grasp and stormed up the stairs.

"Come back we wanna have fun!" George called. 

* * *

"Oh Dream!" Bad shouted from the other side of his door. "Open up."

A few shuffles later Dream popped his head out, he had this dopy look on his face. All logic goes out the window when he starts thinking, his eyes go all hazy and he's voice deepens, "What?" 

"Tonight's the night I hope you don't have plans," Sapnap teases.

"Dream, let us in it'll be fun," George remarks. 

"You guys sound insane," He said opening the door and moving out of the way. "What are we doing tonight? I doubt it's an aggressive game of scrabble."

Dream's room was dimly lit by a blue lamp, his bed faced out from the left wall and on the back wall was his set up for editing. The 4 boys entered the cozy room and Dream leaned against the footboard to his bed. 

"Well, someone did lose a bet." Bad remarked. 

"That's unfortunate I wonder who?" 

"Oh just a little guy named Dream, don't know if you know him." Sapnap mumbled while pulling at Dream's wrist. He reluctantly moved and let Sap do whatever he wanted. Sap turned him around, pressed him against the footboard and gripped his hips, "You do remember the safeword, correct?" 

Dream scoffed. 

"Do we need to remind you?" George interjected. 

Dream giggled, "Maybe." 

Bad took out 2 pairs of handcuffs, they hit each other and made a small noise. Dream tried to look behind him where Bad was standing but Sapnap kept him firmly in place. Dream had his hands wrapped around the railing, the shortest boy took this opportunity to cuff Dream's right hand to the bed frame.

"Wow didn't know we were getting this kinky tonight Bad," He flirted. 

Bad cuffed his left hand and remarked, "You've been extra naughty." 

George and Bad crawl onto his bed while Sapnap leaves a trail of kisses along his neck. Sap's fingers linger around his chest getting lower and lower. Dream throws his head back and rolls his hips forward. 

"Someone is enjoying themselves," George taunted, he sat in Bad's lap close to the end of the bed. Bad wrap his legs around George, hugged him close and left small kisses along his jawline. He started working off George's pants and underwear as George let out small whimpers and groans. 

Sapnap stopped touching the blonde and moved away, "So you lost a bet, Dream…" with a small squat he pulled down his grey sweatpants and asked, "No boxers… and a plug? Dream you whore."

"If I knew it was gonna happen then why would I put on underwear?" Dream began, "I knew it was going to be tonight because you guys were acting all weird at dinner. At least make it a surpris-" 

He was cut off by a slap to his ass. "Stop talking," Sap scolded. Dream's eyes went wide and a blush crept onto his face. 

George's pants were completely off at this time and Bad was rubbing his palms on George's thighs lightly. George was rolling his hips up into the air looking for friction, he whined, "Bad…" 

"Hey, Dream, comere.'" Bad motioned for the Dirty Blonde to bend over and he complied. "Be a good boy."

Bad finally wrapped his hand around George who let out a sigh. He guided George's cock to Dream's mouth and slipped it inside. The brown haired boy let out a loud whimper and thrusted his hips up into the mouth around him. Bad laced his fingers into Dream's hair and guided him up. 

Sapnap arm's moved around the blonde's small frame and with a swift motion he placed a cock ring at the base of Dream's dick. A small disappointed noise came from his throat as the ring slipped around him. Sap laughed and retrieved something from the floor. 

"How many should I go for Bad?" he asked as he held up a small paddle and showed it off. The speedrunner would never admit it but he had a small thing for pain. The little challenges involving sex were nearly always his idea. 

"Enough to make it pink." 

"What?" Dream asked coming up from sucking the cock in front of him. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Bad tsked and guided his head back down. 

The tall tan boy stood to Dreams left and flipped the paddle around in his hand. The dark wood was smooth underneath his fingertips yet extremely sturdy. He took the tool and rested it on the middle of Dream's ass. Teasing him, rubbing it in circles until he pulled back and let it fly. 

The first hit made Dream learched and choke on George's cock. Bad took his left hand wrapped it protectively around the Brit's upper body and his right hand continued to move Dream's head.

Sapnap pulled back and let the paddle come down on Dream's ass 5 times. George let out a groan and pushed his hips into the air, with every hit he was getting closer and closer to the edge, "Please don't stop," He moaned. 

The tallest boy paddled Dream 5 times again in quick succession and George let out a breathy groan as the knot building his stomach was too much, he bit down on his knuck trying to stifle the noise. As George came down from his high, Bad released his grip on the speedrunner's hair and curled his limbs around the British boy. "Good boy, so good for us, so pretty," he whispered into his ear sweet words. 

"That's all you got?" Dream giggled. 

The sun-kissed boy decided not to verbally respond but brought down the paddle fast and hard and pressed his palm into his back sending his face into the soft navy sheets. Dream let out a gasp and his cock twitch despite the ring around it. 

Bad got off the bed, slipped off his flannel pants then sat against the headboard of the bed. George leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube. Sapnap continued his rough pace with regular smacks as Dream bit his lip and swallowed any sounds that he dared to make. 

George began prepping the shortest boy by covering his fingers in the lube and pressing them inside Bad. Bad let out little words of encouragement from time to time, "Doing so good, perfect, please don't stop."

"Harder," Dream ordered through gritted teeth.

"Slut," Sapnap murmured, slapped his ass this time with his hand and gripped it. 

George had stretched Bad out with his fingers for a few minutes until he was finally read for the thing that they had all been planning for. The shorter boy left the bed, and stood behind the blonde with Sapnap. He took Dream by the shoulder and lifted him so he was standing again. Bad pulled back the release trigger on his left handcuff and released the end that connected to the bed frame. "Am I off the hook?" he asked. 

"No way in hell," Bad giggled, slipping himself in between Dream and the bed whilst reattaching the cuff. Sapnap got on his knees and pressed his index finger into the light green crystal that he could see from between his spread legs. 

"Wait- Guys, uh-" the dirty blonde babbled. A little flash of pleasure ran up his spine when Sap pushed the plug in, it was sitting right on top of the spot inside him that made his toes curl into the floor. 

"Are you going to safeword?" Bad asked. 

"No…" 

"Then sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!"

Sapnap pulled the plug out and rose to his feet. He pulled down his own pants and let his cock spring out. 

George turned to the end of the bed, got up on his knees and pulled Bad in for a kiss. The raven haired hunter took his hand and wrapped it around George's leaking dick and deepened the kiss. 

Sapnap took his left hand and aligned his cock to Dreams hole while the other hand moved to take the speedrunner's dick and press it against Bad's hole. Sap took Dream's hips and pulled them towards him slowly, giving him time to adjust. As the black haired boy shoved his hips back until he could feel the ring against him. 

Dream breathed in harshly and shuttered from the feeling. Sapnap moved Dream to pleasure them both at the same time. "Oh my fucking god-" 

"Language Dream." Bad taunted pulling away from George's kiss but quickly returning. 

"I can't- good God, I need this ring off. _Holy fucking shit._ " Dream babbled as sparks of electricity rushed down his spin with every thrust and pump of his cock. "Mmh, please."

"Maybe we shouldn't make bets we can win." Sapnap said letting his left hand graze over his chest and pinch at a nipple. 

"Oh my _god_ fuck," Dream whined as the strokes became faster and rougher. 

"Beg," Sap snapped with a particularly hard thrust. 

" _Please_! God I can't take it anymore. I need this ring off like _now_. I've learned my lesson please let me cum I need it, _I need it so bad. Fuck me, I want it_."

With a groan the caramel skinned boy jackhammered his thrusts until he released deep inside Dream with a string of curses. He temporarily rested his forehead on the blonde's sweaty shoulder until he was ready to pull out. "Just one more thing, love then you can do it."

"God I'm close," Bad whispered and he slammed his ass back onto Dream. Bad's orgasm was quick and he bit down on the soft spot of George's neck. 

Dreams eyes rolled back from the slick heat around him, "God fuck, _Please_! Please oh my god- _ah_ , just _mmmm_." 

"One last thing baby," George said. 

Bad pulled the cock out of him, it flushed red and threatened to turn purple. It was aching and hard. Sapnap removed the restraints and put them to the side. Dream's legs wobbled and threatened to give out under his own body weight if he didn't lean on the bed frame. 

George laid flat on the middle of the bed and Bad led Dream over, then asked him, "Ride like a cowgirl."

Dream let out a slutty moan and did as he was told, with shaky hands he got into the bed and hovered above George. Bad guided the cock to his ass and as his thighs trembled he lowered himself. "Has he always been this slutty or am I just now noticing?" George stammered and groaned, he rolled his hips up and thrusted up into Dream suddenly. 

"Love it when he's like this," Sapnap stroked his rosy cheeks and kissed him on the head. "So pretty."

"So beautiful." The short boy praised while sitting on the bed to Dream’s left. 

" _ **Please!**_ I can't do it anymore." Dream screams while trying to ride best he can but his knees are giving out beneath him. 

"Don't worry, Baby," Bad whispers, he puts both of his hands on Dream’s hips and moves for him. Setting a pace that he wouldn’t be able to maintain for long. 

" _Oh_ my fucking-" he was cut off by a moan that people in the next street could have heard. 

And as George tipped over the edge he also slipped off the cock ring. 

The sounds that Dream made as he finally could cum would probably stick in their minds forever. His voice was scratchy and raw from yelling and pleading, his eyes watered from the frustration of being on edge for so long so much stimulation. 

"You were perfect, I love you." George encouraged as Dream collapsed into his arms. He waited until the blonde’s breathing calmed before slipping his cock out. 

Sapnap left the bed to nab a warm washcloth from the bathroom and returned. As Dream rolled over onto the right of the other boy and panted, Sapnap wiped up the mess from their chests. 

Bad slipped in beside Dream and put his head on Dream’s, "You did so well, I'm super proud of you."

"Yeah, that was mind-blowing. I didn't think Dream could do what we had planned." George hummed. 

"I thought he was going to safeword towards the end," Sapnap commented, returning the washcloth to the bathroom. 

"Dream?" George said with a concerned look stitched to his face. 

"Yeah, God that was amazing. I don't think I've ever came that hard in my entire life. Like I can't even think right now," He slurred. "Can we do the game again?" 

"Definitely, we are so doing a rematch." Bad beamed as Sapnap crawled into the bed alongside George. This bed was definitely not made to hold this many people but they made it work by clinging to each other. Like always, they stuck together. 

Rematch coming soon. 


	2. Morning After (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is tooth rotting fluff that I decided to post before the rematch. I don't normally write or read fluff so don't feel bad for skipping this one it's not going to effect the rematch.

Sapnap was always the first out of bed, not because he was an early riser but because everyone in this house could sleep through a hurricane. The air that floated around in the room felt thick, his dusty brown hair was sticking up in every direction and his body felt weighted down. His arm was wrapped protectively around George who was curled into a ball. Sapnap rested his head on top of the British boy's, his hair smelt of green apples, vanilla and circus. George's legs tangled in with Dream, they laid face to face, their noses practically touching and hands interlocked. Bad laid behind Dream curled up with his arms between their bodies. 

Sapnap blinked slowly, a smile grazed across his lips as he looked at his 3 boyfriends. _Boyfriends?_ He thought, _yeah I have 3 boyfriends. That's nuts_.

George was absolutely adorable in the morning because his face was completely relaxed and his cheeks were puffy. Sap planted a kiss on George's cheek, the shorted boy stirred but didn't wake up. The bigger spoon giggled but decided to let him sleep. Slowly and delicately he removed his arm from around his sleeping boyfriend and slipped out of the bed without waking him. "Bathroom," he murmured to himself as he stumbled out of Dream's bedroom and into the hall bathroom that he and Bad shared. 

Dream's room was the first door on the right when you ascended the stairs, across from his room was George's. Further down the hall on the left was a recording room followed by Sapnap's room. Bad's bedroom sat adjacent from Sap's and between them was the hall bathroom that they both shared. 

"Why does George get his own bathroom?" Bad whined. 

"Because he's cuter," Dream nonchalantly said, picking up his glass to take a sip. 

" _Dream_!" 

Sapnap remembered the interaction as he dragged his feet down the hall to use the restroom. He flicked on the white light switch and looked at the blue nightlight. It was so stupid, Bad insisted on having a nightlight in the bathroom. 

"Because what if you need to pee in the middle of the night and you don't want to turn the light on!" Bad shouted. 

"Bad," Sap whispered with a long sigh. "We are not putting a nightlight in our bathroom."

"Too late already did it!" 

Bad knows that George and Dream become so irritable when they don't get breakfast. Though Dream will never admit it he lives for Bad's cooking even if he burns the toast every single time. 

"Toast is toast!" 

"This is literally black!"

"It's edible!" Bad shouted. "Think about the starving children in Africa."

"How is me eating this burnt ass toast going to save them?" 

"Language at the table," George scolded. 

Bad slide out of the bed trying not to disturb his bedmates. He stretches and yawns feeling his arms and legs loosen up from sleeping in a tight spot. 4 people were definitely not made to sleep on one bed and it didn't help that Bad regularly slept like a starfish. 

Bad turned to Dreams bathroom door to the left of him and walked inside. The bathroom was blue themed like his bedroom, little blue embellishments were littered throughout the house actually.

"Why the blue?" Sapnap said cocking his head to the side. 

"It's one of the main colors George can see." Dream explained.

Bad took the time to wash his face with a towel and brush his teeth, his toothbrush already sitting in the holder from 2 nights ago when he spent the night with Dream. He exited the bathroom, _these muffins probably want breakfast._

* * *

Dream nuzzled his head into the pillow and the faintest smell of food filled his nose. He heard the sound of bacon sizzling in the pan, someone doing the dishes, and bar stools moving around. His legs were interlocked with the only boy in the bed, George. The brown haired boy was scrolling through his phone with his arm around Dream, he slurred, "Good morning…" 

He hummed in response and grabbed at the hem of George's shirt. George giggled, pressed the power button on his phone, threw it down on the covers, and pulled Dream in for a hug. Dream closed his eyes and melted into the hug, if he could he would stay like this forever he would. This moment felt like warm brownies and soft cookies, like when you finally can breathe normally after being sick or like a sweet candle your friend shoves in your face at a store and asks you to smell. George kissed the top of Dream's blonde hair, curled one arm behind his head and cradled it. Dream couldn't hold back the smile that was behind his lips. 

"I'm hungry!" George bubbled while pulling out of the hug, "Let's go get something to eat. Smells like Bad is making Bacon!" he beamed, getting out of bed. 

George stumbled into the kitchen and Bad let out a laugh, "Good morning?" he asked with a hint of concern. 

"Thanks for cooking," the British guy said while giving Bad a small peck on the cheek. He took a plate and placed the foods he wanted on it. The kitchen was filled with the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, american biscuits, and jelly. He took a seat beside Sapnap at the breakfast counter that overlooked the spacious marble kitchen. 

Dream walked down the stairs with shaky legs, it was insane that he was even walking because of the way he was split open last night. An ache set in through all of his bones with every step. He'd never admit it but he likes the way his body feels the morning after. He stopped and leaned up against the doorway. 

"Someone's finally up!" Bad snickered and held out a plate of food for him, "Here." 

"Thanks," Dream sighed out, his voice was hoarse and a little weaker than normal. He took the plate and set it down on the counter beside George's plate and pulled out the stool to sit. He hissed a little bit at sitting down and Sap snorted but didn't say anything. 

Not long after Bad joined them, all sitting in comfortable silence. George and Sapnap scrolled through social media on their phones, Bad laughed and replied to texts on his phone, and Dream poked at the eggs on his plate.

As breakfast was coming to a close a tidal wave of emotions came crashing down Dream. 

This was the best thing that Dream was ever going to have and the thought of losing it was heartbreaking. He had everything he could ever ask for, the best job in the world with a fan base that loved him, the best support system and boyfriends that would do anything for him. He tried to place his feelings but they just bubbled over. They built up behind his eyes, his nose began to burn and his vision blurred with tears. He wasn't sad, his mind raced trying to put into words how he was feeling. 

"Dream?" George asked with an extreme look of concern. "Baby, what's wrong?" he stool up and looked at Dream, tears were rolling down his face, his eyes red and cheeks blotchy. 

"I'm just like-" Dream stuttered.

"He's emotional," Sapnap whispered, getting up from his chair and wrapping his arms around Dream. George and Bad followed and they wrapped Dream up in a little blanket. 

"I just don't deserve this," He sobbed out. 

George roughly put his hand underneath Dream's chin and forced his head up so he could look into his eyes, "You idiot, you deserve the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to come up with some ideas for when Dream wins so if you have an ideas please leave them in the comments.
> 
> I don't know where this chapter came from tbh, I just felt like this book needed it.


	3. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, the rematch of 1 V 3 manhunt where Dream wins. 
> 
> Why did this take more then 3 hours but it's less then 3k? I will never know. I know this is super late in comparison to the upload of the rematch but I wanted it to be perfect and if it took me and month then it's worth it.

"I cannot believe I won!" 

"Shove it up your ass Dream," Sapnap said annoyedly sitting down on the couch across from George and Bad. 

"Oh I will. Same rules apply! You all are fucked," Dream gloated as he sat down next to Sapnap on the grey sofa. "It's not gonna be tonight, I'll be Saturday."

"Ah yes, we get to wait for our collective punishment," Bad joked.

"You guys love me. Plus, it's my house, my rules," the blonde beamed and curled up into Sapnap's side as he opened Netflix on the TV. 

The entire week, the speedrunner ordered various things and stored them in his room. Everyone was a bit on edge but excited, Dream might have complete control but he's not an asshole. 

Correction, he's an asshole who respects boundaries. 

* * *

**Saturday**

"Oh George…" Dream sang peeking his head into the purple room. "Are you ready?" 

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, Dream," he stated, not looking away from his computer screen. 

"Well it doesn't matter, be in my room at 10pm sharp," Dream commanded. "I don't suggest being late."

"Yes sir," he giggled. 

"I could get used to that. Don't bother wearing clothes."

George gulped down some air and desperately tried to stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks. He looked down at the clock, it was currently 9:48 pm, he had a little time to wash up and mentally prepare for whatever was about to happen. 

Dream wheezed as George's reaction, but didn't say another word and left the room. He sauntered over to the recording studio, he crossed his arms and stood in the open doorway. Bad and Sapnap were editing together facing the back wall, "Hey nerds."

"What do you want, muffin head?" Bad huffed getting frustrated while trying to figure something out on his computer. 

"My room, 10pm sharp, don't be late."

"Okay, General Dream," Sapnap teased. 

"It will not be a fun night if you're late, Sappitus."

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, I'll be there, don't get your boxers in a twist."

"Good boy," Dream murmured walking away. Sap was taken by surprise by the pet name, Dream rarely ever uses them. "Also don't wear clothes."

"Okay, you crazy Muffin," Bad laughed, turning back to his computer screen.

* * *

Dream waited downstairs until exactly 10 pm and walked upstairs to his bedroom on the left. He walked inside and found his 3 boyfriends looking a bit confused and naked. "Glad you all could make it."

"We live here," George replied dryly. 

Sapnap laughed and pulled Bad in for a side hug. 

"Okay guys, Bad and George in those 2 chairs and Sapnap get on the right side of the bed."

They all followed the orders, when Dream wanted to be he could be so dominant and honestly scary. He turned to the wall across from the bed where Bad and George sat. 

With some rope he snatched up from the ground beside the chairs he tied their hands to the arm rests. He pulled up on their hands to make sure they weren't too tight but they still couldn't escape. 

Then he striped off his clothes. 

Sapnap always looked good like this, he talks a big talk but he just crumbles when it comes to his particular kinks. He was flat on his back stark naked for anyone to see, he crossed his arms behind his head. Sap's heart was beating out of his chest, adrenaline was one hell of a drug and he was completely addicted. Dream and Sapnap had a very interesting dynamic, but one thing was for sure, they don't go easy on each other. They had known each other for so long, they could push each other right to their limit but never too far over. 

"You lost a bet, correct?" Dream stated.

"Yes."

"And we shouldn't make bets we can't win right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin," Dream said with a sadistic smile. Teasingly slow, he walked to the box and rummaged around. He watched Sap twitch the longer it took him to pick something from the box, eventually he picked out 2 clothes pins. 

Curiously, he took one of them and clipped it onto Sapnap's finger to see his reaction. The boy with brown hair's breathing hitched as he tried to keep himself calm. Dream smiled and removed the clip from his index finger. The blonde dragged the tip of the pin up and down across his chest with his left hand, not getting close to where Dream knew he wanted him to touch. 

With his right, he grazed the top of Sap's nipple with the pad of his finger. The man beneath him rolled his hips up slightly and sighed. Then he took the clothes pin and began closing it around his nipple, slowly letting it close more and more. If you go too fast it will be too painful after all we're just starting. 

Sapnap hissed when the pin was fully closed onto his skin. Dream started the slow process again with the 2nd clothespin, he stared at Sap's face trying to make sure he wasn't in too much pain, it's been a while since they've done this. He closed the pin and Sap let out a sigh of relief. 

He grazed his fingers across the other boy's chest for a few seconds, Sap's breathing was stuttering like he needed to remind himself to breathe in. 

With a rough tug the blonde pulled the clamp off and Sapnap gasped in surprise, "Dream!" 

"What?" the boy asked with fake innocence. When Sap didn't answer he pulled off the second clip, "What is it, Baby."

"That _hurt_."

"Good it was supposed to, bend over the bed for me."

He did as he was told, stood up, bent over and rested his head in his curled up arms. The blonde lightly tapped the inside of his legs, motioning for him to spread them. Sap complied and the other man moved away back to the box. He snatched out a small riding crop and bottle of lube. 

He stared at Sapnap's ass as he covered his left hand fingers with lube. He decided to sit down on his knees and rested the crop to his right. With his left hand he pressed the tan boy's ass open and pressed his fingers against his hole, just to tease him. 

And with his right hand he picked up the crop and patted his cheek with the end. "Are you going to be a good boy?" 

"Maybe…"

"So no. I see," Dream teased and smacked the crop down on his ass. The Texan hissed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

With varying amounts of strength, he smacked Sapnap's butt with the crop and circled his rim with his fingers. When his lover started to relax he pressed his fingers inside and scissored them slowly. As time went on, the hits with the crop were less like love tape and started to leave little red splotches. 

"Mmhm, _ah_ , that feels good," Sap moaned when Dream hit a specific place inside him with his fingers. The blonde decided that this was the best time to bring out the real punishment. He began roughly shoving his fingers in and out while alternating hard hits with the crop. 

The sun kissed boy groaned and pressed his forehead into the sheets trying to bite back moans. " _Dream!_ " 

"Yes baby," He replied with a smack of the riding crop. 

" _Ah_ , uh, I'm really close and it's really hard to hold it in."

"What do we do when we want something?" Dream replied, pressing his fingers hard and deep inside his boyfriend.

"We beg."

"That's right."

"Dream please put a ring around me, I don't want you to punish me for cumming early."

Dream removed his hands and stood up, "That's all you had to say. Lay back down."

He complied and the blonde returned his materials to the box and took out 1 of 3 cockrings that he had tucked away in the box. 

The ring was snug around Sapnap's cock, his entire body was pink and glistening with sweat. His breathing was harsh and labored, keeping his eyes squeezed shut somehow helped him keep it together. 

Dream smiled looking down at him but quickly turned to look at the other boys tied to the chairs at the end of the room. George's pale skin was tinted a shade of pink and Bad's eyes were wide and filling with lust. 

"Oh George…" 

"Yes, Sir?"

"How adorable…" Dream taunted while walking over and removing the Brit's bonds. "Go sit on the bed next to Sapnap." 

George followed the instruction and stumbled over to the left side of the bed while Dream moved back over to the brown crate. He looked into the box and retrieved the items he wanted. Dream planned almost every aspect of this night and everything was going to plan perfectly. 

The British boy sat against the pillows next to Sap with his legs crossed, looking at his boyfriend with innocent eyes. The blonde strolled to the other side of the bed, sat down across from George and placed his tools on the bed beside him. 

"Lay back," He demanded. George cock rested against his paper-white stomach. The taller boy placed his hands on his thighs and asked, "Feel good?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" 

"Yes Sir."

"Good," Dream dragged his hands closer and closer to his crotch. "Are you allowed to cum, slut?" 

"No Sir."

"Remember that. I'll put a ring on later." 

Dream removed his hands and snatched the medium sized toy and the bottle of lube from earlier. At first, he slicked his fingers and made circles around George's hole with them. 

Air punched out of George's lungs when he pushed the first finger in. The blonde looked at his boyfriend's facial expressions to gage how much pressure he should use. With a little bit more teasing around his rim, the brit was ready for another finger. George let out a groan, his cock jumped up and demanded attention but Dream would not give him any. 

He squirmed a little bit when Dream's fingers pressed a small spot inside him. The blonde pressed at the spot again and a breathy moan fell from the bottom's lips. 

Dream slowly stretched him out, making sure he was feeling every small press and pull. And with a third finger pressed into him smoothly, he was finally ready. 

Dream removed his hands. With his right he retrieved the toy he had taken from the box minutes before and covered it in the slick substance. "All good?" he asked, looking up and George. 

"Yes Sir, please keep going."

"So polite," The Floridian whispered as he pressed the base of the toy against his hole. It was curved, ocean blue and thicker at the head. He rubbed circles into George's leg as he pushed it in.

As the brown haired boy got used to the toy inside him, Dream moved quickly to get him close to an orgasm. Moans, groans and strings of curses left George's lips. "Ah fuck, Dream, so good." 

"Shit, my _god_ that feels amazing." 

"Don't stop."

Dream's cock was hardening by the second with those noises leaving his mouth. It was practically intoxicating.

"Sir, _Ah- mmmm_ … Can you please put a ring on me? I'm too close."

"Goodboy, Thank you for asking." Dream smiled. He stopped his motions and pulled out the toy, the brit whined in response. He grabbed a ring from beside him, and slipped it around his red dick. "I'm not done with either of you. George, straddle Sapnap." 

The tanner boy let out a strangled moan but didn't protest as George moved from his position on the bed to sit on Sap's lap. 

Dream left the bed again and looked at Bad, "Enjoying the show, Baby?" 

"Muffins… Uh, yeah?" 

"Yes or no Honey," Dream was slowly untying the knots looking at Bad for an answer. 

"Yes." 

"Good boy, lay down on the bed." 

As Bad got adjusted, the blonde took the toys from the middle of the bed and put them back in the box. Before returning to sit on the bed again he smacked George's ass, he yelped in surprise and Dream let out a wheeze. 

"Hey George…" 

"Yes Sir?" 

"How about you take Sapnap for a ride."

"Fuck, Dream, you sadist. I can barely see straight," Sapnap interjected. 

George stood up on his knees, lined up the cock to his leaking hole and started sinking down. " _Fuck_ , oh my fuck _I can't-_ George…" Sap whispered as his dick was surrounded by a tight heat. 

Dream stumbled to the left side of the bed where Bad was splayed about. With a devil like smirk he took the last and final ring from behind his back and slipped it onto Bad. 

His dick was getting harder and harder as time went on, watching, touching and hearing the sounds that left George's throat wound him up tight.

With a little grin he straddled Bad's chest, his heavy cock inches away from his mouth. "You liked watching didn't you."

"What?"

"You liked watching me spank Sapnap then finger him open."

"Uh, I-" 

"Don't lie."

"Yes I… Liked it."

"I'm glad. Now suck." he directed while pushing his hips forward and pushing the head of his cock into the shortest boy's mouth. Bad could only take punishment 1 on 1, he needed to be completely in a subspace. Dream understood that and making him watch was the hottest thing in the world, the audience was so sexy. 

Bad hallowed his checks and took the blonde down the base. Dreams knees were feeling weak and a knot felt heavily in his stomach. Watching his other boyfriends reaction to his touch made him incredibly turned on and just hot under the collar. 

He wasn't one to cum fast but after less then a minute his stomach burned with the feeling of needing to cum soon. And by soon he meant now. His orgasm washed over him in waves from his head to his toes, he emptied himself in Bad's mouth. 

Bad loved giving blowjobs and having his boyfriends fuck his skull could almost make him cum in his pants. He was leaking an embarrassing amount and was desperate for any type of friction against his cock but the ring wouldn't allow him to cum at all. Dream crawled off his shortest boyfriend and sat back down in between his legs.

"Dream, fuck- _please!_ " Sapnap suddenly shouted. 

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, turning his attention to him. George was riding his cock like his life depended on it and Sapnap looked an absolute wreck. 

"I can't take it, he's too good, too _tight_ , I can't- it's a lot." 

"Awww," He giggled, reaching out and caressing his face. "You've all been so good for me, I'll take them off."

George let out a big sigh and sat up so Sap's cock slipped out of him. The tan boy's dick was beet red and was turning purple at the tip. He took off the ring in a swift motion, then gripped George's ring and took it off, and finally took Bad's off. 

Bad and George both let out possibly the sluttest moans Dream had ever heard, his dick jumped and threatened to get hard again. 

"George, be a good little slut and take care of him," He commanded then with no hesitation swallowed Bad down to the base. 

Bad's fingers instantly were laced into the blonde hair, normally Dream would throw a fit but since he was so close he couldn't blame him. Within seconds Bad was cumming down his throat with a scream. His hips were spastic and roughly fucking into his throat. "Dream, so good." 

As Bad releases his hair, Sapnap's eyes rolled back in his head and his hold body shuttered. "God fuck, _holy shit_ , _oh my god, I- Ah_!" the string of words practically fell out of his mouth. 

George felt his boyfriend cum inside him and his orgasm hit him like a tsunami. He doubled over and collapsed on top of Sapnap. 

* * *

"I might just let Dream win again if I'm going to cum like that again," Sapnap said with exhaustion laced in his voice. He sat up and rested his head in his hands with a goofy smile glued to his face. 

"Did I do okay? I know no one safeword-ed but is everyone good?" Dream asked, a little worried. 

"Honey you did great!" Bad smiled sitting up and pulling him in for a hug. 

"The sir bit was really hot, we are doing that again." George commented, moving around to get more comfortable. 

"I'm just glad you guys are happy," Dream said, taking a blanket from underneath the bed and spreading it across everyone. "Also it is not over for you and that crop, Sapnap."

"Good because it felt amazing," he replied, reaching over to the lamp and switching it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for another chapter please feel free to leave it in the comments. I've been feeling a little bit better recently and I'd like to continue writing even if it's smaller updates. Because I'm gonna be honest, I've been working on this for a couple weeks. I did most of it in a 3 hour period but it took a bit of planning. 
> 
> Like I've said before, don't ship real people or push it on them.


	4. Lazy Day (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a connector chapter because I feel like this story deserves a little bit of plot before the finale. I already know that it's going to take a bit so strap in.
> 
> *This chapter smells like dark chocolate and mint, I can't explain why... I don't even like mint*

Quickly after the small banter all 4 boys were passed out asleep in Dreams soft bed. Even in his Queen XL bed, 4 grown men were never going to sleep comfortably. Bad was laying almost completely on top of Dream while Sapnap and George were glued together.

* * *

The next morning, or early afternoon, Dream's eyes fluttered open first. Too lazy to get out of bed or disturb his bedmates, he nabbed his phone from the nightstand and began replying to emails. 

A few minutes later George groaned and stretched his arm over Sapnap to get his phone as well. They both sat in comfortable silence, it was too early to speak or have a meaningful conversation. 

Bad shuffled around beside dream, finally stirring awake. His hair looked a complete mess and one half of his face was red from sleeping on it. He lifted his head with a weak smile and kissed Dream on the cheek. He then curled up on Dream's chest and closed his eyes. 

"You all are up? That's a first," Sapnap weakly remarked sitting up on his elbows. "Normally I'm the first one out of bed."

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Bad whispered. 

"Sleeping people don't talk," he remarked dryly, throwing the covers over onto George. 

"Does anyone need advil?" Dream offered. 

"I'll probably need a couple, but not right now," George replied. "I originally was dreading last night but Dream you did amazing. It was really balanced."

"I agree, it wasn't too much for anyone. I know Sap can handle more pain than me."

"I'm touched," Dream said dramatically pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, "I'd like to thank the academy… my teachers and friends-" 

"Okay that's enough praise for you because it has already gone to your head," the tanner boy interrupted. 

Dream laughed a rolled onto his side. "I've been reading comments and I believe the people want a Finale." 

"I need a day because I am bent out of shape," Bad remarks, moving down the bed to sit criss cross. 

"Also Dream what the hell those clothes pins hurt!" the Texan shouted. 

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like it!?" 

"I never said I didn't like it, I just said they hurt." 

"You-" Dream began before picking up the pillow behind his head and throwing it at Sapnap. The group burst into a fit of laughter. 

That is how the day began. 

"Dream I'm getting in the shower." George said getting up.

"Okay cool."

"Let me rephrase, we're getting in the shower."

"Oh!" 

"Yeah… We all smell like sex and I am sticky." 

Bad got out of the bed and stretched, he stumbled over to George, stood on his tippy toes and pointed at his cheek. George rolled his eyes and kissed his face. Bad, with a goofy smile plastered to his face, walked out of Dream's room and down the hall. 

Sapnap chuckled at this and decided it was probably a good time to take a shower of his own.

"Come on Dream," George nagged, pulling him into the bathroom. 

Dream began running the water, testing the temperature. Dream… Loves showers in general, the more features the better. This particular shower was designed for a single person, but also multiple people, a wide head made sure no one would be left without water. 

The bathroom was mostly white and Grey marble with hints of black, the shower area was enclosed with an indent into the wall where hair products, shower gels and scrubs were. Once you stop using 2 in 1 shampoo conditioner, you never go back. 

George tested the water and got inside while the dirty blonde took the towels from the closet and hung them close to the shower door. 

George loved taking showers with Dream simply because, this is when Dream is the most… For lack of a better word, cozy. The taller boy walked underneath the water, slipped his arms around his boyfriends waist and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." 

Showers with the Brit were sensual, in between small kisses and hugs they'd wash each other's hairs and try really hard not to get it in each other's eyes. Or use a scrub that smells exactly like mint and Christmas trees, or at least American Christmas trees. But one thing was always the same, George put some water in his mouth only to spit it at Dream at least once. 

"George! What the hell!" 

Today was officially dubbed, a lazy day. No recording, no going out, just relaxing and staying home. By the late afternoon everyone was hungry so deciding what to eat was going to be interesting. 

"I really don't want to cook," Sapnap muttered, sitting up on the couch. 

"Want to order Chinese takeout then?" Bad asked. 

"Eh, anyone want Mexican food?" George proposed. 

"Mh, no not really. I had traditional African food the other night and I'm still thinking about it it was so good." Dream interjected. 

"Me and Candice went to get that new India restaurant and it was so amazing!" the Brit remarked. 

"Pizza anyone?" Sapnap offered.

"I'm down." 

"Sure."

"Yes please."

And with that the pizza order was placed. It was a small local place, 2 larges one with sausage and pepperonis, the other with spicy chicken and cheese and an order of cheesy bites. Same thing, everytime. 

"Now what movie are we gonna watch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy, this story is growing so much. 300 kudos??? I never thought people would like it this much.
> 
> So whenever I notice one person making multiples of the same type of book I recognize their name more often, do people do that to me because that would be so insane. 
> 
> I know this chapter is shorter, but I felt like it's what the entire work needed as a whole because the next chapter is going to (hopefully) be the best of them all. I only like writing fluff if it is between the smutty chapters.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is here! This chapter contains dirty talk, slut shaming, a lot of degrading, and pain play.
> 
> This part is over 3,000 words, really sorry it took me over 3 weeks but writing these big chapters are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long, I was working on this part every few days and it still took me forever.
> 
> I am also literally going to come unstuck if Ao3 doesn't fix the fact that I just posted this 5 seconds ago yet it's already down 4 stories from the top. I think it has to do with my time zone but still it's making me mad.

They all almost cannot believe he lost, it was a cheap shot too! Dream felt tense and a little bit dizzy thinking about the things his boyfriends were going to do to him. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but the thoughts of the first time buzzed around his head and made his head fuzzy. Remembering the feeling of being completely wrecked at the end, or the cold handcuffs tight against his wrists, or the swing of the paddle… 

And like that he was hard. 

"Seriously…" he groaned aloud.

This was going to be fun. 

Sapnap, Bad and George were scheming and being sneaky to make sure Dream didn't know a thing before the time came. The tension in the house was growing, the sudden silence when Dream enters the room and the giggling when phones ding with notifications was becoming too much. 

The blonde darted down the hall into Sapnap's room and demanded, "What day?" 

"What are you talking about?" George chuckled. 

"Can I just have a day for when it's gonna happen?" 

"I don't know Dream we have a lot of things going on," Bad teased. 

"Yeah Dream, I don't know when we'll be ready," George remarked, looked up from his phone and turned to look at the tallest boy with puppy eyes. 

"Y'all stop being mean," Sapnap scolded. "Next Wednesday."

"Okay!" the Floridian beamed and quickly left the room. _I have some time to get recording done,_ he thought to himself and turned to the recording studio. 

George and Bad bickered with Sapnap about telling him so early but his reasoning was simple, "Guys if we don't tell him then he won't tell us if there is a next time." 

"You're right, just ugh," George sighed laying down and resting his head on Sap's leg. They had some shopping to do. 

The days flew by for the floridian but crawled for everyone else in the house. Wednesday afternoon felt the slowest, they had dinner early and had a stale conversation. Dream was on the edge of his seat waiting for them to call it, tell him to go somewhere, fuck it, do _something!_

Dinner came to a close and he watched tv downstairs, he wasn't even paying attention to what was on the screen, he was thinking about the first night and how much fun it was. The teasing was insane and annoying at the same time, the mix between pain and pleasure made something perfect. 

"Dream, come here," a voice demanded from up the stairs. Dream's heart began to pound in his chest, holy shit. "I won't ask again," he added. 

Wordlessly, the blonde ascended the stairs and walked towards his boyfriends. They all stood glaring at him from in front of George's door, even if Dream was the tallest he suddenly felt the shortest. 

"Let's go over some bedroom rules again," Bad snarled. "Always say how you are feeling, safeword when you need to, and don't come without permission. You are allowed to talk whenever you like and you can ask for water."

"Jesus what are you guys going to do to me?" He asked nervously, scratching behind his head. 

"Do you agree to these terms, dumbass?" Sapnap scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Yes..?" 

Without warning, George and Sapnap reached forward and snatched his arms, pulling him into the chamber. 

Dream could barely get a glance at the room before a black blindfold was tied around his eyes by George. The blonde stumbled and attempted to walk as he was led around by a hand. Bad let out a small giggle at the sight, Dream had that confused glare stitched to his face. 

"If I remember correctly, Dream, the whole operation was your idea," the tan boy remarked, pulling him over to the corner of the chamber. George's room was the second biggest in the house and had a lot of floor space because most of his time was spent in the recording room. 

"Yeah it was my idea and I don't regret it," the blind folded boy teased. Sap dropped his wrist and another pair of hands pulled at his jet black sweatpants. The tallest man's heart began to pound, in the pit of his stomach a coil was forming and burning hot. 

In a swift motion a pair of thick cuffs were snapped around his wrists, a little squeak fell from Dreams lips. The cuffs had little chains attached to a strong hook that allowed Bad and George to suspend his arms as high as they wanted. The 2 hunters pulled at the little chains and the blonde's arms were pulled up above his head and his pants were stripped away. 

"What type of 1800s torture room am I in?" Dream asked. 

"The type that naughty boys go to," Bad remarked, moving to seize different items from George's desk. He turned over the items in his hand and grazed the pad of his thumb across the handles. "And you've been awful…" 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, a little smile threatened to cross his face and his hands fidgeted with the chains. They'd barely even begun and he was already wound up. The little pull of his wrists keeping them above his head forced his cock twitch with anticipation. _Record scratch, freeze frame, yeah that's me,_ he thought to himself. _Don't laugh don't laugh don't-_ and he started giggling underneath his breath.

"What's so hilarious Baby I'd love to know," Sapnap tested. They all stalked around their blindfolded friend, like a prey looking for their next snack. 

"I just-" He chuckled again, "-thought of something really funny I'm sorry, you can keep-" 

**_Crack._ **

The tall blonde stopped laughing to groan at the feeling, the strike to his upper thigh left a sweet sting. After the initial hit, the warmth radiated out from the contact point moments and made his head fall back. 

"You can't be serious for one minute can you?" the english voice declared with a hint of annoyance. George turned over the whip in his hand and traced his thumb over the intricate designs. 

"Uh…" Dream was speechless. 

"Cat's got your tongue?" Sapnap asked while landing a smack of the riding crop on the middle of Dream's ass. Another hiss and breathy groan slipped from the green-eyed man's lips. 

Bad stood up on his tiptoes and held the paddle handle against Dreams upper arm. He dragged the leather down to his collarbone, then up his neck to his jaw line, "Are you going to behave Muffin?" 

"Yes."

"Yes what?" George interjected. 

"Yes Sir." 

At first it would be a slap, a crack of the whip or a strike with the crop all on his thighs and butt. Slow, simple and strong strokes, yet it felt like not enough. Then it all shifted, each hit was rough, unforgiving and quick. So fast Dream's breath hitched and he groaned at the burning. 

"He's getting so pink…" George giggled grazing his hands all across Dreams body. 

"So hard too," Sapnap praised, moving to palm his hard on. 

"Sapnap!" Dream shouted as the tan boy barely wrapped his hand across his heavy cock.

"Had enough yet?" 

"No," Dream replied but instantly regretted it because a barrage of strikes and hits came down in different spots. A whip across the top of his thigh, a paddle flush against the square of his ass and a crop smack on his inner thigh dangerously close to his cock. They all alternated but each of them had different styles. 

Sapnaps crop left little patches of pink skin, George flicked his wrist and the tip of the whip's strands always burned the most, the paddle was so broad and gentle in comparison to the other 2. Sometimes one tool would disappear, Dream assumed it was that person getting undressed to be more comfortable. 

After a few more minutes Dream moaned, "Fuck- Ah that burns…" 

No response, just more aggressive hard hits. The strikes were in his most sensitive places, the inside of his legs, his sit spots and the curve of his ass. 

The brit took a moment to admire their handy work, he’s legs were a bit bruised up and his ass was blushing red with an angry patch of purple, “I think that’s enough.” George unhooked the chains that suspended his arms above his head and pulled him around to another spot in the room,"Take a seat."

Dream sat down in the hard chair, and felt the cuffs move around his wrists. The chains were curled about the arms of the chair, then his knees keeping them separated and back around his hands. Another boy pulled the string to the blindfold and pulled it away. 

Dream could now see the sight before him and it was a sight to behold, Bad was laying on the bed face down with his arms inching back towards his hole. Dream's cock twitched up and though he tried he couldn't help getting more and more turned on. 

As Bad prepared himself on the bed, Sapnap and George sat on the floor between the blonde and the bed. Sapnap cocked a smile and pulled George into his lap, slamming their lips together. The Texan ran his hands all across George's chest and arms, deepening the kiss and pressing his body closer to him. George let a high pitched moan slip, he let his hips circle and look for friction while his hands were occupied with pulling at Sap's hair. 

A show, they were definitely trying to put on a show for Dream, and damn it was working. 

"You look so good for me," Sapnap praised and grazed his lips down the shorter boy's neck. 

"Yeah? Wanna' suck me off?" George teases and pressed his chest against Sap's and let his hips roll up. 

Sapnap then roughly pushed George so his back hit the floor and he sat in between the brit's legs. "Yeah I do…" he kissed a trail from George's stomach down lower and lower. The taller boy curled his hand around his boyfriend's cock and kissed from the tip down to the base. 

"Please…" George whined, bucking his hips up. The taller boy glanced up before sucking down to the base and coming back up quickly. 

Dream groaned and turned his attention back to the bed where Bad was, his thin fingers pushing in and out of his hole made Dreams breath hitch. The sight of the black haired boy like this, bent over hands in places, made the blonde wish he could touch. He wanted to go over so desperately, tie Bad's hands behind his back, press in and watch him squirm-

"Shit, Sapnap, keep going please," George moaned on the floor. Sap sucked with a little more moxy and increased speed, a few moments later he groaned again then his body went lax. Sap pulled off and stood up helping George to his feet. 

Sapnap turned to the bed while the Brit turned to Dream and smirked. 

The shorter boy smiled, walked around behind the chair and crossed his arms over the back of it leaning over Dream, "Like watching?" 

"It can be interesting," Dream replied in a calm voice, don't let him see that you're unhinged.

"Oh look at Bad, he's been prepping his hole and blushing." 

Dream laughed, "I didn't know George was such a dirty talker." 

"I've been getting better, Sapnap has been givin' me lessons," George teased. "Look at him, he's barely even needs to use slick he's leaking so much." 

"George…" 

"What? Don't want a little commentary with your show?" 

"Not if my hands are tied, literally." 

"Don't talk to me, you might miss the show."

Dream looked and saw the taller boy fucking Bad, hard. Bad was becoming more unraveled by the second, he tried to maintain one position but the aggressive thrusts threw him off and made his entire body move. 

"What was that, Dream? I know you want to be fucked like that. This is your punishment after all, we could totally just leave you here, tied up and needy."

"Please don't- Oh my god."

The shorter boy came first with an incoherent high pitched moan, the tan boy stopped and whispered something in his ear. When Bad responded Sapnap lifted his head and continued at his rough pace until he came with a string of curses. 

As Sapnap came down from his high and pulled out of Bad, Bad took a tissue and cleaned the mess from his chest. Dream could barely contain himself, he gripped the arms of the hair and squirmed against his bindings. George wore a devilish grin, "So needy, getting closer? Your little cock can't take anymore?" 

"George, please!" He moaned looking up at the ceiling and thrusting up with his hips looking for any sensation. 

Sapnap jumped off the bed and stalked over. He pressed the little trigger on the cuff and they unsnapped, "Don't touch." 

The blonde groaned and forced his hands to stay away from his lab because he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Bad said dangling his legs off the end of the bed, in a sweet voice, "Leave my muffin alone, come here Dream."

Dream got up from the chair and walked over, trying to relax and calm down. Bad giggled at Dreams blushing state, his entire face was red and blotchy. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead, Bad was the same height as the taller boy now because George's bed was lofted off the ground. 

Bad pressed little kisses around Dream's face leading to his lips and capturing them. Dream gasped into the kiss and tentatively pulled his arms around the raven haired boy. 

Sapnap and George then got on his left and right respectively, squaring him in between the 3 hunters. The Brit grazed his hands across Dream's skin and across his chest and stomach while Sapnap sucked little red hickies into his neck. The blonde looked up at the ceiling giving Sapnap and Bad more access to his neck. 

"Please touch me," Dream's voice was faint and barely audible. 

"We are touching you Dream," George teased, pressing his palms against his still red and heated ass. 

"Please, I need it- just," the teasing was becoming a little overwhelming and emotions threatened to boil over.

Sapnap took charge not wanting the scene to go sour so far in, he motioned for Bad to get up and shoved Dream down so his legs were dangling off the foot of the bed, "It's okay." Sapnap sat on the right of the bed and let his hand graze over Dream's neck where a cascade of bruises could be seen, "Do you want us to milk your cock like the whore we all know you are?" 

"Please, oh my god please touch me," Dream groaned resting the backs of his hands across his eyes. 

George took the bottle of lube from the bed and poured a generous amount of his hands. The blonde groaned as George moved to be right between his legs. He pressed and teased Dream's entrance while his other hand curled around his cock. 

"Holy _shit_ , George please keep going, please I need it- Fuck," he whispered rolling his hips but trying hard to stay still. 

"You've been so good for us, you can come whenever you want now…" Bad interjected standing behind the Brit. 

After a few more incoherent moans and gasps, the tightness inside Dreams stomach flowed out and his orgasm came rushing in like a wave. His muscles flexed and his hips involuntarily moved back against George's skilled hands. 

Sapnap dragged his hand up and down the blonde's side in a comforting motion, "Better?"

"So much better." 

"Good," Sapnap chimed and swung his left over Dream's chest straddling it, "But this is still your punishment." The Texan guided his own dick closer and closer to Dream's mouth. 

Holy shit, Dream's inner monolog whispered as though he couldn't see it he could feel George lifting his legs up and pressing up against his hole slowly pushing in. Sap roughly pushed his cock head further into his mouth and he groaned around it. The little vibrations made the tanner boy moan out Dream’s name. The twin feeling of his mouth being full and his ass made his still sensitive cock jump to attention again. 

George got closer and closer, he kept Dream’s hips in a firm grasp and didn’t let him move an inch. He worked at a punishing pace moving in and out rapidly and barely giving Dream time to cool down after coming. 

Sapnap pressed his cock impossibly deep into the blonde’s mouth, his throat clenched and a cough was boiling up but he kept it down and took it. “That’s it, take my cock like a good whore.” Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes and without any tinge of warning the texan came with a deep thrust into his mouth. 

“Good boy,” he praised as he pulled out and petted Dream’s hair. The tallest boy coughed and sputtered but didn't complain. 

Moments later George pulled out of Dream leaving him feeling empty. He was about to object and whine for more attention but he felt George’s seed splatter onto his cock and torso. “Oh my god,” He whispered and rested his head against the sheets below him. Each muscle in his body ached and a second orgasm was rising up inside. 

Sapnap moved up to the top of the bed and sat against the headboard, George let go of the taller boy's legs and let them hang off the edge of the bed. As the Brit moved away Bad took his place between his legs. "Dream…" he sung. 

"Yes Bad?" 

"You've been such a good boy, you took your punishment so well do you want to come now?" Bad asked. He definitely wasn't the most dominant of the group but sometimes he could be demanding. 

"Yes please… sir?" 

Bad smirked and took Dream's leaking cock in his hand. He only needed to push down on his dick a few times before Dream completely unraveled. His entire face was red, every nerve in his body burned and every inch of his skin felt rubbed raw. He was speechless and just groaned helplessly. 

“You did perfect tonight,” Bad whispered, planting a kiss on Dream’s face. Dream feebly sat up and moved so his head was resting on Sapnaps chest and his body was in his lap. Bad moved to the middle of the bed beside Sap. 

“Feeling okay?” George asked with a concerned look, he sat up next to Bad. 

“Yeah I’m good, I liked it, you guys did great. We should do degrading more often,” Dream’s voice was rough and scratchy, “I’m sticky.” 

“I’ll get a cloth if you want?” Bad asked, starting to get up off the bed. 

“No,” the blonde said, pulling him back on the bed. “It's fine, I just want to go to sleep.” 

"Okay," Sap whispered, he laced his fingers into his boyfriends and with his other hand he snapped off the lamp. In the dark George pulled Bad into his chest and hugged him tightly. 

The boys fell asleep feeling pretty gross but too tired to take a collective trip to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> The finale rematch is not going to be the next chapter or even the next couple chapters. The next few chapters will take place in this universe and will most likely be smutty but the finale rematch won't be coming for a while.
> 
> I have a handful of ideas for new chapters, but if you have an idea definitely leave it in the comments.
> 
> Its crazy how fast this story is growing like I remember when this book had no hits and now it's over 7k??? That's insane.


	6. Waffles (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little soft morning after chapter, includes kissing, aftercare, platonic showering, and too many emotions.

Bad and George woke up together in each other's arms. George planted a little kiss on Bad's cheek and pulled him in further into his chest. None of the beds in this house were honestly big enough to hold all 4 of them at the same time, so sleeping on top of one another was a common occurrence. Bad and George were close enough to each others ears that if one of them spoke they wouldn't wake their other bedmates. 

"Good morning," George whispered in a low voice next to the shell of Bad's ear. 

"Morning."

"Do you know where the healing lotion is? I don't remember." 

"I think it's in my bathroom, we're definitely going to need it, Dream looks awful." 

"I think he looks great all marked up, it's cute," George unlinked his legs from Bad's and let a little kiss on the raven haired boy's nose. "I'll go get it."

George got out of the soft bed, Bad moved over to the other side of the bed and shoved his face back into the pillow. 

While the british boy searched for the bottle, Sapnap shuffled awake. Dream stayed still throughout the night, he normally never stays in the same place but he was laying Sap's lap so there weren't many places for him to go. Sapnap smiled down at his boyfriend sleeping in his lap. He touched his soft blonde hair and rocked him gently from side to side. Dream would get headaches in the morning if he's woken up to aggressively. 

Dream slowly slipped into consciousness, he continued to keep his eyes closed but reached his hand back to hold Sapnap's. 

"Are you awake?" 

"No," the blonde groaned. The tanner boy pulled his hands away as Dream flipped over on his stomach and pressed his face into Sap's chest. 

The younger man ran his fingers in comforting circles around Dream's upper back, "Did everything go alright last night? I know it's not something we've done before."

"I liked it a lot actually, but we cannot do that all the time because I'm still hurting." 

"Was it too much?" 

"No, I'll live," Dream's voice was rough and hoarse from having the gag reflex fucked out of his throat. "I sound like I've been smoking for 40 years." 

Bad laughed at Dream's remark and rolled over, "Feelin' okay jelly bean?" 

"I'm fine, I don't know how bad it looks yet. I definitely need a shower." 

George came back with a jar and another bottle in hand. He patted Dream's right leg so he could have a spot to sit down.

"What is that? Dream demanded when he felt George put the items next to him.

"No, you're fine this is gonna help." Bad cooed, sitting up on the other side of Dream. 

George and Bad rubbed the gel and lotion into his still sensitive skin, his skin felt warm to the touch and his butt was dusted red. Around his thighs he had little pink marks, George glided gel across the patches of skin. 

"That feels so good," Dream happily remarked and let them tend to him. 

"We should let it sit for a little bit," Bad said, closing the lid to the jar of gel. 

"Last night the dirty talk was really getting to me," Dream lifted his head to look at Sapnap. "Also when were you giving George lessons?!" 

The Texan laughed, "Lessons? Me? Never in a million years!" 

"He was teaching me while you were trying to get another world record," George casually remarked. 

"Sapnap!" 

After letting the lotion and gel settle into Dream's bruised skin, the blonde and Sapnap decided to get in his shower while Bad and George left down the hall to the other bathroom. 

Dream sighed and warmed the water alone as Sap got their towels from the laundry room. He attempted to not let the awful feelings seep into him, something about a rough night and having to move around the day after just made him feel awful. He tried to get over feeling guilty and weird but the thoughts never left his mind. 

"I got the towels- Aww baby," Sapnap cooed, he dropped the towels on the grey countertop and rushed to pull Dream into a hug. "I'm sorry I left, you're okay, I promise." 

Dream wasn't crying yet but his nose and the back of his eyes burned. 

"Let's get in the shower." 

"I don't know why this happens to me almost every time we do anything intense. I had a lot of fun last night, but I just feel so awful in the morning." 

the tan boy tested the water and opened the shower door inviting Dream inside, "I'm not sure exactly why, I guess your body is leveling out."

Dream stepped under the water and let it run over him. 

George and Bad were also sharing a shower down the hall, "Which one is the shampoo?" George asked, moving around Bad to the little shelf in the corner. 

"The dark blue is shampoo, the light blue is conditioner and the red bottle is body wash," Bad replied, picking up the red bottle and pouring the liquid over his washcloth. 

Sapnap let the conditioner sit in his hair while he ran the rag down Dream's back and scrubbed away at any dirt or sweat, "You're so beautiful." 

Dream relaxed into a smile and let his younger boyfriend take care of him.

"You were so perfect, I love you so much. I'm so lucky," Sap kissed him on the shoulder. "You took everything so well and trusted us so much, I don't think I could ask for more." 

The blonde was getting a little teary eyed but let the water wash away any of the soap then turned around. He put both of his hands on Sap's tanned cheeks and kissed him on the bridge of his nose. 

George and Bad were finished cleaning up first mostly because they didn't want to run out of hot water. They returned to their respective rooms and pulled on clothes because staying naked all day was not ideal. Somehow everyone's clothes would always get mixed up in washes, no matter how hard you tried to separate them all, there was no escaping the clothing mix ups that happened in this house. 

The shortest boy pulled on a pair of Sap's blue and black plaid pants, he hiked them up to his waist yet they were still about 3 inches too long and covered his feet. He threw on one of his own black tank tops and yawned on his way down to the kitchen. 

George snatched up a random white hoodie from the floor, it could be Dream's or Sapnap's he didn't remember. They wore a lot of the same things and bought the same sized clothes anyway. The sweatshirt was long enough to cover most of George's butt and thighs, almost touching his knees, so he just pulled on a pair of boy shorts. 

George and Bad worked together in the kitchen, one of their phones played soft music, they both hummed along and cooked. This time they made waffles with various different fruits. George cut up and removed the seeds from the apples strawberries and cherries while Bad mixed the waffle batter. 

Dream and Sapnap eventually stumbled down the stairs with lazy grins. Sap took his spot at the breakfast bar and Dream stood beside him, not even wanting to bother with the idea of sitting down. 

"Did you guys know you get salmonella from the egg shells and not the raw eggs themselves? What…" 

"Sapnap, you've seen people eat raw eggs before," George tilted his head to the side. 

"Yeah I thought they were just okay with getting salmonella."

"I-" Dream started but was cut off by a kettle-like wheeze. "Sap, I love you, but you are an idiot, I'm tweeting that." 

"Bad, Dream is being mean again…" Sapnap complained, getting up from his stool. The last waffle was coming out of the iron and the fruit was being divided up by George onto each of the dishes. 

"Dream, Language!" Bad playfully snapped. 

They all erupted into laughter. No relationship was perfect but fuck it, this was close enough to perfect for Dream. _Nothing can ever top this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I couldn't say strawberry when I was younger, I would say scrawberry.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but it needed it, the finale scene was rough and aftercare is definitely needed. (Hopefully chapter 7 will be a sounding chapter with bottom George. Though I'm still doing some reading on it because I want to do it justice.)
> 
> Almost 9k hits I'm fucking losing my shit, thank you guys so much for reading ✨


	7. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to do a sounding chapter and here it is!
> 
> Only Sapnap, Dream and George are in this one, bottom George. It's really soft and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE if you want to experiment with sound do your research! It is not worth going to the hospital or hurting yourself for. Rather be safe than sorry <3

“We can stop at any point, okay? Just say the word. We don't need to keep going," Dream comforted.

"We're gonna go at your pace," Sapnap said.

George sat in-between the two taller boys with his legs spread. They all had showered and cleaned up beforehand and didn't bother to get redressed. Dream's arm was under his body protectively and his other hand rubbed little circles on George's stomach. 

"I'm a little nervous, but I really want to try it." 

George had been looking into sounding for a few weeks, it was honestly terrifying at first but something about it was satisfying. At first he didn’t tell anyone, they had never done anything similar to this in the past. It was a different sensation but looking through some of the videos on it he wanted to try it. He decided against keeping it to himself a few weeks after discovering it and opened up about it with Sap one night. 

"You want to do what?" 

"I know it's stupid, I shouldn't have said anything," George immediately backtracked and almost got off of the younger boys bed. 

"No, we can do it if you want!” The texan interjected and pulled George back down onto the bed. He pulled the brunette into his side, “I just want you to be careful. What if you get an infection or something?" 

"From what I've been reading you just need to sterilize everything beforehand." 

"Will it hurt you?”

“I don’t believe so,” George pulled out his phone.

Together they Googled and searched for as much information as they could find. Looking for any down sides, precautions, tips and tricks.

Depending on the guy sounding can be uncomfortable or extremely stimulating, some people are more sensitive than others. It’s extremely important to keep all tools clean at all times, use plenty of body friendly lube so the tool doesn’t get stuck or cause any pain, don’t hurt yourself and go to the hospital if you experience anything strange.

After a bit of searching they found a sound that was perfect, nice quality, no suspicious ingredients and from a reputable source.

"Do you want to put it in yourself first or let us do it?" Dream asked. 

"Can one of you do it?" 

"Of course," Sapnap interjected. They had cleaned and sterilized the objects then let the sound sit inside it's case. It was about a 6 inch long rod lined with beads. It was on the thinner side, perfect for beginners. The thick wooden handle had 2 buttons. The first button would turn on the vibrations and the more it was pressed the more intense it was, the second button turned off the vibrations completely. 

This particular sound was heavier and because George didn’t want to hurt himself, he asked Dream if he would join in.

“Say it slower, what are you guys gonna do?”

“Uh-” George stuttered, he tried to explain it as fast as he could but none of the words could be understood. 

“George wants to do some sound play and I need an extra set of hands,” Sapnap casually spoke over his stuttering boyfriend. The shortest boy flushed and shoved his hands into his face trying to ignore the conversation going on around him.

“Sure, tonight?” Dream turned back to his computer and squared away any other tasks he knew he needed to get finished tonight.

“Yeah we need to do a lot of cleaning, don’t want our boy getting all infected.” 

George flushed at the pet name, “I hate both of you so much.” 

Dream started by taking the lube and rubbing it up and down the shorter boy’s length with long strokes with his left hand. The blonde’s other hand came up and rubbed the back of George’s head, playing with his short brown hairs and trying to calm him.

Sap took the sound from its little open case. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount on the silver shine of the sound. “I’m going to go extremely slow, tell me if anything hurts okay?” the tanner boy offered with a little kiss on the brit’s temple.

“Okay,” George stuttered.

The brunette could feel the tip of the sound circling his slit and gradually adding more pressure. With a little more confidence the first bead stretched around his skin and entered his hole. It felt strange at first, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The sensation made his entire body run hot and freezing cold at the same time, what the hell.

“All good?” Dream asked in a soft little voice.

“Yeah, it does feel a little weird but I want you to keep going.”

The second tallest nodded. The next bead on the sound slowly pushed itself inside, George involuntarily let out a groan. He cursed out under his breath, Sapnap took this as a sign and let more of the humps go down into his cock. 

“Feels good baby?” the tallest boy asked.

“It’s a lot more sensitive than I thought.” George moaned and felt his body go lax. More of the sound entered him and the stretching mixed with the new sensation made his dick grow harder. Sap let about a third of the beads enter him before pulling it back out a little bit. 

“That feels amazing, I don’t know why but I’m not complaining…” George stuttered letting his legs fall on his bedmates’ stronger legs. 

“We have a lot of nerve endings down here and you can stimulate from all angles,” Dream remarked reaching forward and covering the tip of his length with more lube. Sapnap rocked the sound in and out a little bit more before pressing it in about halfway. George whined and rolled his hips up looking for more. 

"Do you want to test the vibrations?" Sapnap asked. 

"Yeah just go slow." George could feel every little movement and draw of the sound, it was extremely gentle with little shallow thrusts going in and out. A breathy moan slipped out of his mouth when he felt the vibrations start. The movement caused a bit of stretching and it felt so foreign but so sensitive. "Holy shit, keep going- Oh fuck that feels good…" 

Dream ran his hands across the boys' pale skin and pressed his lips to George's collar, "Good boy, taking it so well. You're so beautiful."

More of the sound was pressed in and a white hot spikes of pleasure ran down his spine into his toes. He could feel his cock leaking around the sound, it was so thin that he would be able to come without taking it out.

"Do you want to take it all or just use the bottom half?" Sapnap consulted and slowed his movements. 

"You can put it in all the way but be slow," George let his eyes fall shut, looking at the sound disappeared inside him was erotic but the overwhelming sensations made his eyes heavy. 

Dream continued to comfort his boyfriend, rubbing his warm hands over his chest and arms, kissing down his collar and whispering little praises against his skin. 

"Fuck..!" George groaned as more of the sound went down his shaft. The beads made sure each stroke, push, or pull could be felt. The soft vibrations were nice, it wasn't too intense. 

Sap covered the steel with more lube and with little soft movements, more encouraging words and gentle hands, the sound was completely inside. "How does it feel?" 

"It's like it's on my prostate but the other side? It feels," He hissed and groaned at the vibrations against him and the feeling of being full. "It feels good." 

"Can I up the vibration?" 

"Yes please, _please_ keep going…" 

Sap pressed one of the buttons twice and George squeezed his hand into a fist. Dream saw his white knuckles and clenched fingers, he prodded at his fingers until their hands were intertwined. "It's okay baby, just relax we're going to take care of you."

George groaned at his words, "I'm getting close, good God that's- that's _good_."

The tanner boy took this opportunity to press the button again and rock the sound in and out about an inch. 

" _Sapnap_ , holy shit, please, don't stop," George tried to keep his hips still but sometimes they had a mind of their own and bucked up into the sound. 

"So beautiful for us, perfect, you're so perfect." Dream praised. 

When the sound was pressed against a spot inside him, he couldn't even attempt to stop the slutty moans and groans that fell past his lips. Everything was hot and slowly he unraveled, letting the waves of white hot fall down on him. "Sapnap! _Dream…_ Fuck me." 

Cum bubbled up around the sound and leaked out, running down the shaft and onto his navel. Sapnap slowly pulled the sound out, the glistening beads were shining in the light as they left George's tip. Dream rubbed his thumb across the back of George's hand and snuggled up next to him.

While the British boy let his breathing stabilize, Sapnap pressed a button which stopped the vibrations completely and removed the sound. He turned to the nightstand and took the warm cloth, cleaned the instrument, then placed it back in its case. Any materials used were placed on the small table. As light as he could manage, he took the warm cloth and cleaned any liquids from George's body. "How are you feeling?" 

"Amazing… I like it a lot but I couldn't do it all the time," the brunette turned onto his side facing Sap and shoving his face into a pillow. Sapnap turned back to the bed and laid down facing George and Dream. 

They let him cool down for a moment and his breathing became very deep, the blonde sat up on his elbow and looked down. "He didn't," Dream whispered with a light laugh. 

Yep, George was out cold in the middle of the bed. 

"Awww poor thing," Sapnap murmured and brushed his fingers across his hair.

The floridian contained his laugher in a smile, he slowly pulled back and left the bed, Sap followed suit. He folded the comforter over George's body and tucked it around him. The Texan pushed a pillow against his back trying to make it feel like the other boys were still in the bed with him. They dimmed the lights, let their older boyfriend rest and exited the room. 

"Dream…" the younger boy whined. 

"Yeah same, that was so hot," Dream mumbled and pulled Sapnap into his bedroom. Trying not to make a mess and be quick, Dream sat him down on the bed and took him into his mouth. After a few moments, a few whines and whimpers, the younger boy came with a bite of his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

They switched positions, sometimes it was fast like this and a little less romantic, yet still intimate. 

When they both finished and there was no mess to be cleaned, they finally pulled on some clothes and decided to watch a movie downstairs. 

Later that night, George woke up from his nap. It is easy to wake up and get emotional after doing something intense, so in his still sleepy haze he pulled on a big white T shirt and stumbled down the stairs. Dream was sitting right next to Sapnap and a show played in the background. 

"Comere,'" the blonde cooed, inviting George to come sit down. George mumbled something incoherent, but walked over none the less and wrapped himself up in Dream's lap. "You did so well for us, I'm proud of you," He praised stroking his hands up and down George's back. 

Sapnap turned and gave George a peck on the cheek, "I love you." 

"Both of you need to stop, it's gross," George whined and attempted to hide his face in Dream's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounding is not my cup of tea, writing this was a bit out of my comfort zone. I had heard of it before but never wrote anything on it. (Though there is a line of what I will write and what I won't) 
> 
> I believe this story is about to get 10k hits, that is so insane, thank you guys for reading <3 the positive comments really do make my day in quarantine, I've really missed my irl friends and making some new ones over the internet has been so much fun.
> 
> Thank you to @Marianamystery for proof reading this and pointing out my pretty embarrassing spelling errors <3
> 
> (Do not under any circumstances repost my works anywhere else on any other platform including wattpad.)


	8. A Devious Plan (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided adding some plot here instead of the finale rematch would be a good idea. I don't want to do the same thing twice so adding I added OCs. I know that's not everyone's thing but I'm going to attempt to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been changed since when I originally posted it! I wanted to add a few little things and give some more detailing. 
> 
> This is a little more set up for the grand finale that is on its way! I also wanted to say I have a project I need to finish irl so I probably won't be updating until that is over which will be in 2 weeks, so sorry for the slow updates.

"I have an idea…" Dream addressed as he walked into the recording room. The other boys were editing or casually playing games. 

"Sapnap, he's thinking again I don't like it," George complained. "You already won the rematch, how many more ideas do you have?" 

"Well, that's what I was thinking about… Can we up the ante?" Dream whispered, since he won a few days ago he had been thinking about what he wanted to do exactly. 

"What do you have in mind, Muffin?" Bad smiled crossing his legs. 

"So we're going to the grand finale right?" 

"Yeah?" Sapnap interjected with a confused look on his face.

"So I was thinking, if I win again I get to do something really intense. But if I lose you guys get to do something intense?" 

"Are you sure you want to do that? If you lose you are in for it," George replied. 

"Yeah but if I will you all are so fucked,” Dream laughed leaning against the doorway, Keeping it even in their lives was definitely a struggle but somehow they continued to make it work. Communication was always key and without it, their little world would fall apart. 

"I'm down, we have another chance to win," Sapnap grinned, sitting back in his chair. "No take Backsies, Dream. You lose, you lose fair and square." 

"Promise," the blonde chimed heading back to his room. He has a lot of work to do, he needs to have some tricks up his sleeves to win. And if he loses? It'll be fun anyway. 

* * *

After Dream won and ended the video, they recorded the extra scenes and congratulated Dream. Once the recording ended Sapnap groaned and sat back in his chair.  "The TNT trap was such a good idea… Why didn't we plan for that?" 

"I won again!" Dream shouted. It took some serious time and effort to win these manhunts and he was proud. He spent a lot of time practicing and making sure certain tactics work. 

George rolled his eyes, "We're so screwed." 

"Yeah, you are," Dream laughed with a huge smile plastered across his face.

Later on that night when they had all calmed down, dishes were already in the sink ready to be washed and they all snuggled up together in a pile against the couch. Dream sat with Bad and Sap on either side and the shorter brunette sitting on the floor with his back against the blonde's legs. 

"So I have a plan but I wanted to run it past you guys because we have never done something like this before…" Dream started. Something like this needed to be talked about beforehand. 

"Yeah?" George questioned and paused the movie with the remote he held between his fingers.

"I was thinking we could invite some friends to join us? Not permanently of course but just for one night?” Dream asked, his nerves were getting the best of him and his voice was low. 

“Depends on who, plus they all need to get tested first. And they need to play by our rules," Bad commented while he rolled into Dream's side shoving his face into his neck. 

"Of course, I was thinking about Leo, Lincoln, and Nic."

"I have no idea how Leo is single good lord…" Sapnap dazed. "I trust all of them, Nic is really sweet." Nic, Leo, and Lincoln were some friends Dream and Sapnap knew before George and Bad moved in. 

"George?" Dream asked. 

"I like them too, I'm just a little worried that they won't play by our rules and something will go wrong." 

"I'll be there and nothing will happen I promise. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly," Dream ran his fingers through George's hair and gently rubbed down his face. "I'll make sure they all know the rules before anything happens.” 

"This sounds like fun, are you sure this is going to be a punishment, Dream," Bad teased. 

"Oh, I'm sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about adding OCs? I know it's not everyone's thing but I needed more hands for the grand finale and I think you guys will like it.
> 
> Sorry updates will be extremely slow for the next few weeks, I got some stuff to take care <3


	9. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The update is here! This took a long time to write, it’s almost 5 thousand words and I hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> The only reason I added OCs is because I don’t know everyone’s opinions on stories being written about them and I wanted to respect the content creators. (I’m well aware original characters are not everyone’s thing.) 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story, it’s been a wild ride and I've made a lot of friends. I definitely did not expect to get clout for this story I partially wrote as a meme. Thank you for almost 100k hits total, that feels really insane to say. (Big thanks to Dream_Was_Found on ao3 for proofreading this chapter!)

Thursday night came along and George walked into the kitchen where Dream was already sitting on the marble. “Dude we eat there,” he complained while gesturing to where Dream was. The British boy rolled his eyes and opened the refrigerator looking for something to drink. 

“So I’m going to meet with the other boys tomorrow, I’m just going to tell them how everything works here. We know them pretty well but still, I don’t want anything to happen.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, don’t stress it.” 

“Why are you comforting me? You guys are the ones I’m putting in danger.”

“Danger is a strong word Dream,” the boy remarked and closed the fridge, drink in hand. “I think it’s going to be fun.”

Dream sighed, he thought about every disaster scenario possible inside his head and the anxiety boiled up inside him. Deep down he knew that their friends weren’t going to hurt them and this was going to be fun, he just needed to get over this anxiety. Talking to them would definitely help. He pulled out his phone and sent a text. 

**Dream** : Can you guys meet me at Selena’s tonight at 9? I have something to ask you guys. 

The blonde grinned as the texts came through fast and his phone dinged. George looked at him with a sharp smile and walked over. 

**Lincoln:** Sounds great, I’ll go after work :)

**Niccolo:** I’ll be there 

**Leo:** Of course! <3

Dream gave a soft noise and placed his phone down, he knows he can trust them but his anxiety was currently saying otherwise. George stood between his legs, he ran his fingers through the blonde hair while he pressed a kiss onto the crown of Dream’s head, “Everything will be fine, I promise.” 

“Yeah but-” 

George cut him off by kissing him on the lips, Dream’s own lips were chapped and cold from stressing and they pressed against George’s soft ones. The kiss was short yet it still left the younger boy feeling breathless. The shorter boy pulled away, “I promise.”

Selena’s was a bakery in the middle of uptown in a neighboring city, it was the best place to sit down and chat for hours. The decor was straight out of Alice in Wonderland and the food was even crazier. No two chairs were the same, every table was a different size, and each floor stacked on top of one another making it the perfect coffee shop. The black spiral staircase could be seen from the shop window going all the way up to the third story. 

Dream let the sweet smell of macaroons, pastries, and fresh coffee fill his nose when he walked inside the shop. The tall blonde crossed the marble and black flooring to the gold detailed counter. He ordered a hot chocolate and a strawberry muffin, that’s what Bad got every time he came here anyway and if it was good then there was no use changing it. He took the pastry and the warm drink up the spiral stairs to the very top floor. 

Privacy was going to be important for this conversation, the Floridian picked a nice mahogany table across the walkway. The lighting was a little dim but otherwise, it was perfect. It was the only table on the loft so no one would be in earshot. They could look down the balcony and see the rest of the shop, luckily not a lot of people knew about this little spot because the rest of the store was so whimsical and fairytale-like, capturing the attention of anyone who entered. 

Dream sat down with his hot chocolate in the soft crimson armchair and let his leg swing over the side. This was his favorite place to go after a long night of editing or just stressing out over something. He glanced around the themed establishment and took in the little details: the little cups from Beauty and the Beast hung from the wall, a chandelier of cards hung from the ceiling and little golden knights were littered around the store. 

“What’s up, nerd!” A voice called. 

Dream almost jumped and looked up from his cup, a grinning short blonde pulled back the seat and gave him a strong smile. The blonde sighed, “Oh it’s you.” 

“You said you had something to talk about and I’m here to listen. No George, Bad, or Sapnap?” 

“Not tonight,” Dream chuckled and looked down at the curly-haired boy, Leo always wore a bright smile and even brighter clothing. “I want to wait for Lincoln and Nic before we start. How’s college?”

“It’s been great!” Leo smirked, his blue eyes lit up. “Chemistry has been a bitch and I need a break-” 

“What’s going on here?” Another voice teased. The mechanic’s jeans were still a bit dirty from working on cars but he still looked stunning. 

“Lincoln, hi!” the shortest boy greeted while the brown-eyed man sat down across from Dream. “Thanks for showing up, I know you're busy being a big strong man…” Dream joked and took another sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Yes, I am, have a problem?”

"Nope, no problem here," Leo said quickly and held back a smart remark. 

“How have you been, Dream? I know you’ve been off with that youtube thing.” 

“Great! It’s been amazing. It really is a dream job,” the tall blonde answered. 

“How’s George?”

“He’s doing great actually. Everything has been smooth sailing so far.”

“Mind if I join in?” Niccolo grinned, he walked over behind Leo and fluffed his curly hair with. Leo flushed but didn’t say anything, he looked down at the floor and tried to contain his slight embarrassment. Nic had beautiful dark skin and chocolate curly hair, he always wore bright colors like cyans and reds. He definitely had a way his words and his body that made the smaller boy blush and go quiet, normally Leo can talk someone’s ear off. 

“Take a seat,” Lincoln pulled the chair beside him. The mechanic crossed his arm and looked at Dream with dark caramel eyes. “Why are we here, darling?”

The Floridian tried really hard to not fall apart on the spot and stuttered out, “Well it’s kind of a lot story but I’ll skip to the fun part, can you guys fuck my boyfriends?”

There was a moment of silence before the dark-skinned boy at the end of the table started laughing, the laughter spread throughout the table fast at Dream’s bluntness. Leo believed that the staff at this coffee shop were going to ask them to calm down because they were laughing so hard. Tears streamed down Dream’s face, originally he was being serious but it came out so wrong that he couldn’t help but laugh at his own failure. 

“Guys-” Lincoln tried to speak through the giggles. “I can’t breathe.” 

After they took a moment to calm down, the tension completely melted away and Dream felt a thousand times more comfortable talking to them and trusting them. “So basically we all made a bet and they lost, so now I get to control them for an entire night.” 

“I might need to steal a couple of your boyfriends,” Leo whispered and wiped underneath his eyes. 

“It would just be a one-time thing, I need some extra hands to punish them again.” 

“Again?” Nic asked.

“We’ve done this 3 times so far, I lost twice.” 

“Now that is something I’d like to see…” Lincoln remarked. Dream blushed and rolled his thumb across his name written across the now cold hot chocolate cup.    
“So if we are going to do this we need to know more about how Sapnap, George, and Bad are in bed. How they react to things and what they like.” 

“That’s why I asked you guys to come here, it’s kind of a surprise for them but I wanted to make sure you guys knew everything beforehand.” Dream opened his phone and scrolled to his notes, he wrote down everything so he wouldn’t forget. “George has a thing for pain but doesn’t like being hit in the face, whenever he goes silent it means something is wrong. Bad can’t really handle a lot of attention on him at one time. Degrading is a hard no, he only likes praise. Sapnap likes almost everything but overstimulation is a little iffy.” 

The 4 boys spent the next hour working out the little details of the scene. Dream took his time in explaining and answered every question they other boys had. Even down to the smallest details about his friends, like how George will start humming when he gets close or how Sapnap talks a lot. Dream spent time writing out every detail he could remember about each one of them. At the end of the night, they had a plan ready. 

“Thank you guys for listening, I know that was a lot but I really don’t want anything to happen,” Dream yawned, it was getting late. 

“I’m glad you are taking care of them,” Lincoln remarked and stretched out. 

“It’s important, we wouldn’t do it without talking about it beforehand,” Nic added.

The boys summarized the plan and wrote it down somewhere so they all could remember. Sunday couldn’t come any faster. 

Tensions were high in the house as dinner was being prepped. Sapnap handled seasoning the meats and vegetables while Bad cooked them. They didn’t even bother allowing George to touch the seasoning but they let him heat the rolls in the oven as 8 pm came around. The conversation was light, the other boys gave Dream encouraging smiles when he asked once again if everything was alright. The blonde reminded them to be in Bad’s room after dinner was over with. 

The doorbell rang and Dream’s heart felt like it was inside his throat, though he took every precaution and knew it was going to be fine, but he still was so anxious about this. He continued walking down the stairs, breathing in and out before opening the front door with a smile, “Whatever you guys are selling, I’m not buying, get off my porch.” 

“Dream!” Lincoln beamed. In Dream’s humble opinion Lincoln looked hotter than hell. On a good day the brown-haired mechanic looked amazing but now he wore a nice light blue shirt, dark wash jeans, and dress shoes. The other boys stood behind him as Niccolo shook his head at Dream’s stupid remarks but continued to smile. “Can we come in?”

“Sure,” Dream remarked, he opened the door wider so his guests could come inside. “Dinner is almost ready, Bad won’t let me in the kitchen because I might have dropped a glass earlier.” 

“Might have?” Bad called from his corner of the house. 

“It was an accident!” 

“Rolls are almost finished!” George shouted. 

Leo laughed and gave Dream a hug. The other men smiled and walked to the dining room. The house was very spacious and could easily fit all of them into the dining area. Bad brought in two plates of food and set them down in the middle of the table, George not far behind with a little plate of bread. 

“Hi, guys!” George greeted and sat down at the dish. 

“Hiya Georgie, Bad,” Leo greeted and took a seat at the table. 

Sapnap finished washing his hands in the kitchen sink and walked over. He was greeted with a soft hello from Leo and Nic. The blonde sat at the head of the table, Nic, Bad, and Lincoln sat in that order on his left while George, Leo, and Sapnap sat on the other side. The conversation stayed light as they passed plates around and picked foods to put on their plates. But once everyone got settled the conversation took a turn. 

“How’s school going?” Sapnap asked Leo while poking at his chicken. 

“Great! I’m pretty tired though, I haven’t had time to do anything recently and that has been sucking.” 

Underneath his breath Nic mumbled, “That’s not the only thing he’s been sucking.” 

Leo blushed but didn’t say another word. Dream interrupted and tried to keep the conversation, “Sapnap got over 1 Million subs this week!” 

“That’s great!” Lincoln offered, “I got promoted this month so now everyone has to listen to me.” 

“Everyone listens to you anyway,” George flirted. 

“Congratulations on the promotion, Lincoln. It’s well deserved,” Bad said. “I’m really proud of Sapnap for snatching up 1 Millie with only 5 videos.” 

Sap sighed and pretended to stretch, “It isn’t easy you know. Got all the clout now, I’m gonna pass Dream next.”

“Yeah sure.” 

George and Sapnap took up everyone's plates and glasses, any excess food was swiped away into the trash and the dishes left to be done later. Everyone was already on edge from the flirty conversations over dinner. Leo, Lincoln, and Nic stood around in the living room catching up. Lincoln still had some more work to do on a car that just came into the shop and the driver hadn’t had anyone look at it in 10 years. Niccolo was keeping up with his photography business and Leo was struggling with being a Chemistry major. 

While the guests had light conversations to pass the time, Bad, George, and Sapnap disappeared up the stairs while Dream wiped down the dining room table. _Those whores_ , he thought to himself as he ascended the stairs. They all gathered in Bad’s room like the blonde had instructed. “Can’t even wait for me to finish cleaning up?”

“Why would we do that?” George teased and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Dream shook his head and laughed as the other boys got undressed on their own, “If you need anything say something, I’ll be watching all of you.” 

“Dream you freak,” Sapnap teased and got comfortable on the grey couch by the door. Bad and George laughed, the shortest boy sat in his gaming chair and George got on top of the bed on the other wall. 

“Do you still want the handcuffs?” Dream asked the Brit. 

“Yes please.”

Dream took the cuffs and while straddling George, snapping them to his wrists and attaching them to the bed frame, “Good?”

“Perfect, you’re doing fine, Dream.” 

“Bad? Sapnap?” 

“We’re fine! Go get the boys I’m ready to have fun.” Bad giggled. Dream smiled and left the room to go retrieve their friends from downstairs.

The tallest boy popped open Bad’s bedroom door and was not disappointed to find his boys in the same place he had left them moments ago. George was still cuffed to the headboard, Bad sat patiently in the chair in the corner while Sapnap sat alone on the couch. George was the first person to speak up, “Oh, the bitch is back.” 

“Already a smart mouth? That’ll change.” 

“Hi Niccolo, I’ve missed you. Why don’t you come here and shut me up,” George teased. The other boys filled up the room and Dream took a seat at the very end of the couch. He made sure that he could see his boyfriends, especially their faces. 

“Can I have this one?” Leo taunted and turned to Sapnap, the shortest boy took his fingers and ran them across the Texan’s jaw and up into his hair. Sap whined in response, Dream tilted his head to the side. _He never does that for me…_

“You can definitely have me,” the other man flirted. 

“George, I didn’t think we were that bratty,” the dark skin man walked over to the bed, he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and gave a lusty smile. The dim lighting in the room made everyone a little more hazed and confident. 

Lincoln gave a sly glare across the room to Bad. The taller boy waltzed over, “Mind if I sit there?” 

Bad let out a little “sure” and got up from his seat, Lincoln replaced him and with a swift motion, he pulled Bad down into his lap so they were chest to chest. 

“Oh hi,” the black-haired boy blushed as he looked into his lap. 

“You look very beautiful tonight,” the mechanic affirmed and lightly rubbed his hands across Bad’s sides and onto his back. 

The tall blonde let his eyes roam around from person to person, keeping an eye on his boyfriends’ initial reactions. He brought his attention to Leo and Sapnap. Leo pulled his pink crop top up and over his head, throwing it into one of the chamber corners. “Do you like what you see?” He asked. 

“Of course I do, you’d look better with your mouth on me though.” 

“That’s not happening pretty boy,” the short boy teases. “Lay down for me.” 

“Only because you called me pretty,” Sapnap replied. He put his head in Dream’s lap and laid down on the couch horizontally. 

The tallest boy instinctually ran his fingers through Sap’s hair, “Everything alright?”    
“Perfect, I’m good,” Sapnap smiled. Leo pulled off his white jeans and boxers to straddle Sapnap. He pressed his small hands into the Texan’s chest and glared at him. 

George looked up at Nic and attempted to calm his racing heart, the black boy smiled and unbuttoned his silk cyan top, “I heard someone needs to get punished.” 

“I don’t know who said that but they were wrong,” George innocently remarked and rolled his hips. He arched his back off the bed, “I think you should come here.” 

Nic pulled his top off and his shorts followed, he didn’t even attempt to be sweet anymore, “I think you should shut up.” 

"You don't need any of those just come here."

"Rollover on your stomach," Nic instructed. The British boy giggled but followed the instructions. “Why the bratty attitude?” 

“No idea,” George innocently said. Nic placed a bottle on the bed beside George and after he finally pulled off his pants he finally got on the bed behind the brit. 

On the other side of the room, Lincoln ran the pad of his thumb right onto the high point of Bad’s cheek. He whispered sweet little praises next to his ear and gently rocked the boy from side to side, “Pretty.” 

“Thank you,” The shorter boy murmured and attempted to hide his face in Lincoln’s neck. The brown-haired boy grinned and let his hands rest on Bad’s hips. Slowly he brought his hands closer… 

“Is this alright?”    
“Yes, please touch me,” he gasped. 

Lincoln brought his hand down to Bad’s cock and curled his fingers around. Bad gasped lightly. Being this exposed to a new person was interesting but exciting, he let himself relax into the brown-haired boy’s arms. The taller boy pressed the first of many kisses into Bad’s neck. 

“All good?” Nic asked as he ran his fingers down the other boy’s back and grabbed at his hips.

“Yeah.” 

The curly haired boy took his hands and lifted George’s hips so his ass was propped up in the air. He let his hands roam and sat between his legs, “Still okay?”

“Perfect, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be good for you.” 

Nic let his hand come down hard on the crown of George’s ass, leaving a little pink outline of his hand, “Oh really now?”

“Shit,” the other boy hissed. 

Dream’s attention was pulled back to Sapnap when a loud groan ripped through him and out his throat, “Oh my god.” 

Leo tightened his sudden grip on the tan boy's cock and looked up from his position with hooded eyes, “You sound amazing, don’t stop.” He continued the motion while his other hand reached for a stray bottle of lube.

“Please.” 

“Begging this early? I haven’t even put it in yet,” he teased. 

Bad let his head lull back and felt his entire body relax, Lincoln’s mouth on his neck made sparks fly underneath his skin and blood rushed to his cheeks. The mechanic continued to kiss, nipping and touching his neck until Bad let out a little noise of frustration. 

“Everything alright, sugar cube?” 

“Please keep touching me…” 

“I’m not going anywhere, just relax,” Lincoln pulled the smaller boy into his lap more. He removed his hands for one moment to unbutton his jeans yet Bad still let out a whine. Lincoln let the trim of his boxers pull back and his dick spring out. 

Dream brought his attention back over to George who looked to be having a good time. The taller man took his time in fingering him open even though George had already prepped himself, using his other hand to leave red marks on any place he could see. “Just fuck me already.” 

“I am fucking you.” 

“Not like that!” 

“Then like what.” 

George’s voice went quieter for a moment, “I meant with your cock.” 

“Well, all you had to do was ask,” he removed his fingers and began to slick his length with the lubricant. 

“Keep those hands to yourself,” Leo instructed and began lining up Sap's cock to his already prepped hole. "Don't cum unless I say you can." 

Sapnap nodded frantically and tried to keep himself still. 

"Fuck…" The words slipped out of Bad's mouth so fast he almost forgot what was happening around him. Lincoln slowly stroked his large hand around his own cock and Bad's, precum slipping down his hand. Bad's hips slightly thrusted up into his hand, begging for more, for him to go faster. 

"Stay still for me," the taller boy whispered and gripped Bad's hip with a little more force. The feeling of precum spilling onto his sensitive head made Bad's knees go weak. 

Nic lined his cock to George's entrance but stopped before pushing in. 

"Nic, if you don't fuck me right now I promise I'll- Fuck," George's snarky remark was completely cut off by Nic entering him a little faster than what he was anticipating. 

The shorter boy was already getting close. He could feel it inside his stomach, the knot was building more and more as Nic thrusted in. The curly haired boy waited a moment to let his partner adjust before rocking his hips back and forth just testing the waters. George let out an embarrassingly loud groan and put his face in the pillows. 

“So we’re all shy now? Where did that slutty talk go?” 

“Nowhere, I can barely feel you.” 

“Can barely feel this?” Niccolo pulled out almost completely before harshly shoving back in and pulling George back with his hands. 

“Shit, Nic please…” 

“Not so tough anymore are we?”

“Please!” George groaned pulling on the cuffs more.

Nic gave in, he curled one hand around and pumped at George’s cock. The older boy bit down hard on the pillow in front of him as sparks of pleasure shot down his spine, into his toes and his cock twitched as cum poured out of it. Nic’s thrusts became less even and erratic as he spilled over into his partner.

“I’m close,” Bad said, his voice quiet because he shoved his face into the mechanic’s neck again. 

“You’re doing perfect, you can cum now,” the taller boy encouraged and applied a little more pressure. The little groans were getting to his head too and an orgasm was definitely on the rise. Bad breathed heavily and let out another string of curses as he let himself go, the brown-haired boy was pushed over the edge as well. Lincoln’s stuttery voice could still be heard whispering little praises into Bad’s ear, “Perfect you are absolutely perfect.” 

“Leo please, just please- I can’t.” As the tan boy got closer and closer to his release he could barely keep the babbles down anymore. Leo gave him a devilish smile and continued to ride him harder. The little noises around the room were seeping into Dream’s head and making him even more hazed, he tried to concentrate and make sure everyone was fine but the hardness in his pants made him drunk. 

“Please, let me,” Sapnap’s breathing was getting harsh and labored. The words and hot breath in Dream’s lap made him harder, like that was even possible. “Dream,” the moan just slipped out. Sap didn’t even attempt to look embarrassed.    
“You can cum now,” the taller blonde ran his fingers across Sap’s cheek. “Good boy…” 

With the little words of encouragement and the continued pressure around his cock Sapnap came with a choked cry. His body flexed and relaxed as waves of pleasure ran over him fast. Leo, not far behind, lifted himself up and Sapnap's cock slipped out. The short blonde bucked into his hand and came fast, his body shuttered and his voice shook. 

Dream felt like his skin was cold on the outside, but was burning within. He rubbed Sapnap’s head and comforted him as he came down from his high and said little pirases. The Texan sat up and crossed his legs, he had that little dopey smile on his face like always. 

The tallest boy almost lost track of where Leo was until he popped up right in front of him. He asked, gesturing to his pants. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to Dream’s cock that was straining against his pants.

“Yes please,” Dream was shocked to hear how fucked out his voice sounded. Leo dropped to his knees and unbuttoned the blonde’s pants. The Floridian’s eyes rolled back and one hand shot out to lace itself into Leo’s blonde curls as the shorter boy put his mouth around Dream’s cock. He attempted to keep his hips from bucking up but he was so unbearably close that he couldn’t handle it anymore. Moments later with a loud groan, he was cuming down the smaller boy’s throat. 

Lincoln locked his hands underneath the shorter boy’s butt and stood up. He sat his shorter partner down on the edge of the bed, hummed and pressed another kiss into his forehead. _For a guy who worked on cars every day and dealt with some angry customers, he’s surprisingly sweet,_ Bad thought. As the mechanic left the room to get a towel or something to clean up with, Nic spoke up, “Feeling okay short stock?”    
“Perfect, I want to go to sleep now,” Bad mumbled and crawled up the bed to lay down beside George, who was practically speechless. 

“Georgie?” Nic asked, slightly concerned.    
“Oh no, I’m fine just really tired.” 

The entire room smelt of filth and they all would definitely be using up the hot water in the morning but Dream could care less, nothing went wrong tonight and the Floridian could rest easy. He pulled Leo into his lap and comforted, Sapnap who looked a little dazed. Lincoln came back with a wet towel; he walked around cleaning the other boys off and discarded the rag in the corner hamper when he was finished. Everyone felt a little too tired to speak. 

Leo nabbed a blanket from the corner and threw it across the 3 boys on the couch while the other men on the bed slipped underneath the covers. George and Bad curled up together in the middle of the bed while Lincoln laid on his back and Niccolo threw his arm over the British boy's waist. No one was too comfortable because of the lack of space but it was perfect either way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter was written this weekend, it’s honestly the first time I’ve had time to write this much. This might be a little bit of a rant but updates on all my stories have been slow. I try to make sure all of my works (outside of The Feeling) are high quality even if they take me weeks to write. The Feeling is a one-shot book, I only wrote it so I could continue giving content when I couldn’t update bigger stories. There will probably be some mistakes in there because it's a long work but bear with me. 
> 
> (Please don't leave comments assuming things about me because I made Niccolo black.)
> 
> Congratulations you made it to the end! Thank you for reading my works and commenting nice things, it means a lot <3


	10. Snuggle up (No Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Number Double Digits! Morning after like always, this is probably going to be the shortest chapter, oops. 
> 
> I won’t be adding these OCs back in probably ever unless people want them back because writing 7 people was really hard to do. Thank you so much for 22k :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @SJaynotfound by the way. If you are looking for a fight I’m just going to block you, I’m not going to be harassed 24/7.

Dream felt a little poke at his side as he stirred awake. He barely noticed the other boys who were dead asleep on the couch before looking at the boy poking him. Bad looked at him with blown out chocolate brown eyes, his eyes began to puff and he looked a little shell shocked. 

In an instant Dream came forward and pulled the shorter boy into his lap, “Are you okay? Did something happen?” His heart raced and he tried to calm his shaky hands. 

Bad shoved his entire body impossibly close to Dream’s and hummed into the comfort, “I just needed a hug. I woke up first and got emotional.” 

“It’s okay,” Dream breathed out. The tension in his body relaxed. 

He looked over to Leo and Sapnap who somehow had ended up aggressively entangled in each other. On the other side of the room Lincoln and Nic were attached to George's sides. 

Dream continued to rock Bad and comfort him as other boys woke up. There was a comfortable silence in the room and everyone had that dazed grin slapped to their face. When the trio on the bed woke up Nic snuggled further into the brit's side while Lincoln sat up and stretched out his arms. 

"Breakfast?" Bad whispered next to Dream's ear. 

"Sure, I'll make it."

Bad nodded and slipped off his lap. As Dream got up to leave Sapnap pulled the shorter boy into his side and ruffled his hair.

The blonde left Bad's room and on the way downstairs he stopped by his own bedroom. He found a pair of sleep shorts on his bed and quickly changed into them and trotted down the stairs. 

As Dream cooked and prepared traditional food his parents used to make for him, eggs, biscuits, bacon, and potatoes, boys slowly made their way down stairs. Each one of them looked more wrecked then the last. Lincoln and Bad got cleaned up and stood in the kitchen casually conversing with the taller boy. Nic, Sapnap and Leo were next to pop down the stairs.

George stood in the doorway looking like he had just lost in a fight with Mike Tyson or something, his neck was covered in bruises and his legs were shaky. The room broke out in giggles and George complained, “Stop laughing!” 

“You look like Bambi,” Sapnap gasped out between chuckles. It only got worse when the Brit attempted to sit at the bar and hissed loudly as he sat down. 

The 7 boys ate in almost complete silence, the rough night made them all more hungry than they originally thought. Nic, Leo and Lincoln said their goodbyes after breakfast came to a close. 

As their guests left, George beamed and turned to his taller boyfriend, "See look Dream, everything went perfectly!" 

"If you call George walking funny normal…" Bad teased and took a sip of his coffee. He kicked his legs and sat atop the marble. 

"Can you guys shut up!" George groaned. Dream laughed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this tag has gotten more competitive recently which is nice! I now feel stressed to hold onto my clout.
> 
> I wanted to complete that little story before I started filling some requests people had for me.
> 
> (If you would like you can follow me on twitter @SJaynotfound you can, it’s more personal.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that these are still real people and don't harass them about relationships, this is all in good fun. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for new chapters feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
